


Romance is Dead?

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [22]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Rika gets killed, V snaps but calmly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Prompt: “Who said romance is dead?”“You just killed your ex.”“They are not romance, alright? They are delusions.”
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Kudos: 40





	Romance is Dead?

BANG

Covering my mouth at what just happened, V stands in the dungeon of Mint Eye with a gun, which was pointed at Rika’s heart, smoke coming out of the barrel because oh my god, V just killed someone! Yeah, Rika did drug and manipulate a lot of people but to think that one sentence just finally set him off…

“Our romance is dead V!” Rika shouted at him. Then came the shot and just the way he acted was spine chilling, with him uttering the words calmly,

“Who said romance is dead?” Okay, I know V is a calm person and all but come on, no one should be calm when they just shot and killed someone.

“You just killed your ex.” I say in disbelief, removing my hand from my mouth. I honestly though V wouldn’t harm a fly… mm, guess I was wrong… V turns to me now, flashing me a small smile.

“They were not romance, alright? They are delusions.” Not knowing how to argue with that very true statement, I only nod. Silence drifts between us but then I break it with my question.

“So… what do we do with the body?” Another smile. A sadistic one at that.

“It’s okay, I know what to do, so just follow my instructions and no one will know.” Man, V is full of surprises today and while, yes, I’m incredibly thankful that V knows what to do, it’s concerning that he actually knows how to dispose of a body.

“V… have you… done this before?” No answer “V? V!?” Still nothing. “Oh my god V…” I say with a chuckle. I guess even V can be dark. V emits a chuckle too, heading towards Rika’s dead body.

“Heh. Okay, help me with this. Grab her legs and I will get her arms.” Doing as he says, I pick up Rika’s limp limbs and lift her up on the count of three with V, carrying her body else where to be reddened off somehow. How exactly? I don’t know, all I know is that it’ll be fun.


End file.
